inhuman_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Inhuman Earth Wiki
INHUMAN EARTH ''In 1981 thirteen Terrigen bombs discovered by the activist group 'Final Genesis' were detonated around the world, forever changing the course of humanity as the Homovariant was born. Then came the rebirth of Atlantis and magic, ancient rites and artifacts flaring into long lost power. Then, to a reeling and fearful Earth, came the aliens, the Skrull, and those variants once feared and hated became Earth's only hope. Today, the superhuman is an accepted reality with many of the gifted fighting for hope and freedom, even as others fight for domination and wealth. Batman Vol 2 2 Variant Textless.jpg|House Rules|link=House Rules 3fffeadd717be7e60c334af3569f2281.jpg|Player Characters|link=Player Characters Cataclysm_Ultimates_Last_Stand_3_Variant.jpg|Game Resources|link=Game Resources c033e2197eda1a44ce9adcbaf2509fa8.jpg|The United Kingdom|link=The United Kingdom 2d1f9f7380e2b7ad6e3402f18008dea6.jpg|Earth|link=Earth 8ffa191d6c7ff4d4ead7d25b21af520e.jpg|Locations|link=Locations 84f1f4d66da0c1913d1fe1ac83194ab3.jpg|Cosmic|link=Cosmic soulfire-sourcebook-01b-stpatricks.jpg|Dimensional|link=Dimensional 0d5c6100aaac49e1cace508f2193589c.jpg|Hero Teams|link=Hero Teams of Earth 81d63ba793bce8cf6b65e0f234c04440.jpg|Villain Teams|link=Villain Teams 2911352-blackbat001covincencampbell.jpg|Golden Age|link=Golden Age tumblr_mkhttak1Mt1qeeerco5_1280.jpg|Wild Wild West|link=Wild West 35eb701bf4c1b193cc162c39df305f72.jpg|Past Earth|link=Past Earth 35c0c1b220fc0bb8d8ec7eb8becf627b.jpg|Future Earth|link=Future Earth Str1.png|Magic|link=Magic 1e0748b8801dfd75d9c0ade148cddd8d.jpg|Races|link=Races of Earth 4fe1a3447df44df9d6edef103953e5d9.jpg|Corperations|link=Corperations 2fe379e3b96d3e799214058fa1e5c230.jpg|Technology|link=Technology Charactors A The Absorbing Man Adam Destine Aegis Agent Orange Amanda Waller The Ancient One Andrew Bennett Ant-Man Anuket Archangel Ardent Arensnuphis Asp Atlee Atrocitus Attuma Aquagirl Aqualad August General in Iron 'B''' Bane Batgirl Batman Batroc Batwing The Baroness Baron Mordo Barracuda Beta Ray Bill Binary Black Adam Black Bolt Black Hand Black Canary Black Death Black Manta Black Panther The Black Witch Blastaar Blaze Blazer Bleez Blindside Blue Marvel Blur Boomerang Booster Gold Brainstorm Britannia Brother Bedlam Brother Voodoo Bulleteer Bushman C Captain Britain Captain Marvel The Cat Catwoman Celestial Archer Chang Tzu Cerebra The Chaos King Cheetah Chimera Chronos Citadel Cleopatra Colossus Corsair Crossbones Cruz Crystal Cyber Cyblade Cyborg Cyclone Cyclops D Dakota North Darkhawk The Darkness Darkseid Deadpool Deadshot Deathstroke Devi Devotion Diablo Dolphin Domino Double Down Dracula Dream Girl Dr Fate Dr Henry Pym Dr Doom Dr Mist Dr Nemesis Dr Octopus Dr Strange Dum Dum Dugan Dusk Dust E Elalyth Elsa Bloodstone Emiko Emma Frost Empath Empress Erlik Eternity E.V.A. F Fade Fang Fantomex Fatality Ferver Fin Fang Foom Firelord The Flash Forge Fracture G Galactus Gambit Ghost Fox Killer Godzilla Golden Glider Goran Goro Grail Gravity Green Arrow Gridiron H Hal Jordon Halo Hawkeye Hawkman Hector Hammond Hellstrom Hercules Hex The High Evolutionary The Hobgoblin The Human Torch The Huntress Hybrid I Illume Imp Infinity Ion Ironheart Iron Fist Ironman Iris Isis J Jackpot Jocasta Jubilee Juggernaut Judas Traveller K Kaizen Gamorra Kara Zor-El Karma Karyoku Katana Khlystek Killer Frost Kilowog Kimura Katana Kirika Ko-Rel Kraven the Hunter Kymera L Lady Blackhawk Lady Deathstrike Lady Vic Leviathas Lex Luthor Liberator Lily Lobo Locke Lockheed the Dragon Lockjaw Longshot Luma Ly-El M M Madame Masque Magdelana Magma Magneto The Mandarin Manhunter Manifold The Man-Thing Magdelana Mallah Mandate Man-Ape Mandrill Mark Spector Masque Mass Master Meane Medusa Meggan Mercy Metamorpho Midnighter Miracleman Miss America Moon Knight Morbius M.O.D.O.K Morgan Le Fey Morlun Moses Magnum Mothra Mr Mind Mr Sinister Mr Zsasz Mystique N Nazf Nemesis Nightcrawler Nightfall Nimbus Northwind Nova O Ocean Master Occultress Omega Red P Paladin Pandora Persuader Pixie Paladin Phera Phoenix Photon Poison Ivy Polaris Praetor Preacher Psimon Psylocke R Raiden Ranger Ras Al Ghul Ravager Raven Red Earthquake Red Tornado Red Volcano Rogue Roma Romulus Ruby Thursday S Sabretooth Satine Seeker The Scarecrow Scarlet Scuttlebutt Seikaku Shado Shaman Shang-Chi Shanna Silver Dagger Silver Surfer Sinestro Shocker Shou-Lao Shuri Silver Sable Silver Samurai Sin Skein Skurge the Executioner Slaver Smasher Solomon Grundy Songbird Speedball Spider-Woman The Sphinx Spiral Surge Srul Starfire Storm Stunner Sunfire Sutoku Swordsman T Tarot Tempest Tenebrous Terra The Thing Timberwolf Tigra Titan Torrent U Ultron V Vampirella Velocity Venom Vex The Vision Vixen Vulcan W Warbird The Wasp Weather Wizard White Rabbit Wicca Witchblade White Tiger Wicca Witchfire The Wizard Wonder Girl Wonder Woman Y Yuánzǐ Yūrei Z Zarda Zatanna Zenith Teams A A.I.M M.O.D.O.K Weapon Plus Kimura Alias Investigations Dakota North The Ani-Men Cheetah Mallah Mandrill The Asura Devi Tigra Raven Attilan Royal Family Black Bolt Crystal Lockjaw Maximus the Mad Medusa The Inhumans Crystal Lockjaw The Avengers Iris Lily B BioSphere International Achebe The Blackhawks Lady Blackhawk The Black Lanterns Black Hand The Black Throne Dusk C The Cabal Kaizen Gamorra Baron Mordo Morgan Le Fey The Black Witch Diablo Witchfire The Challengers Brother Voodoo Photon The Champions Hercules Iron Fist The Wasp Checkmate Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Boomerang Le Chevaliers Atlee E.V.A. Fantomex Infinity Songbird Speedball The Church of Apokalypse Preacher Brother Bedlam Masque Horsemen of Apokalypse Archangel The Circle Brother Voodoo Dr Fate Dr Strange Roma Shaman Wicca Zatanna Le Chevaliers E.V.A. Fantomex Songbird Speedball C.L.A.N Wicca Clan Destine Adam Destine Elalyth Hex Imp Miracleman Pixie Surge Cyberdata Cyberforce Cyblade Nimbus Velocity D The Daily Window The Defenders Blue Marvel Cyborg Storm Vixen Depth Charge Black Manta Desert Sword Dust Le Directorate Fade The Doomsmen Black Hand Solomon Grundy Dynamo 5 Fracture Gridiron E Excalibur Captain Britain Green Arrow Meggan Psylocke Wicca F Final Genesis Magneto Polaris The Fantastic Four The Human Torch The Thing The Future Foundation Mass Master Fourteen Dragons Triad Chang Tzu Fourth Empire Baron Zemo The Red Skull Blitzkrieg Stunner Swordsman Final Solution Bane Crossbones Persuader Sin The Freedom Force Liberator Warbird G Gāi bù Yuánzǐ The Dynasty The Green Lanterns Cruz Kilowog Hal Jordon The Great 10 August General in Iron Celestial Archer Ghost Fox Killer The Guardians Cleopatra Dr Fate Hawkman Metamorpho Moon Knight Silver Dagger H Hammond Organics Hector Hammond The Hand Seikaku Yūrei Hayoth Ruby Thursday Heaven Halo The Hellfire Club London Lady Vic Morgan Le Fey Mr Sinister Romulus White Rabbit New York Emma Frost Heroes for Hire Europe Black Canary Green Arrow Manhunter Paladin India White Tiger The United States Jackpot H.I.V.E Agent Orange Deadshot Double Down Mercy Red Hood House Kravinoff Kraven the Hunter House of El Kara Zor-El Luma Ly-El House Sinister Mr Sinister The Marauders Chimera Empath Lady Deathstrike Sabretooth The Prophets Killer Frost I Immortal Weapons Iron Fist Infinity, Inc The Cat Jubilee The Inheritors Morlun Immortal Weapons Iron Fist The Imperiax Cerebra Phera J K Kenpeitai Silver Samurai Kingdom Moses Magnum Red Volcano L Larceny, Inc Europe Blindside Australia Boomerang Chronos Weather Wizard The League of Assassins Ras Al Ghul Black Bat Emiko The Legion Devotion Dream Girl Blur Kara Ion Starfire Timberwolf Force Five Devotion Kara Ion Starfire Timberwolf The Light Brigade Miracleman Lords of Heaven The Mandarin M The Macabre The Hobgoblin The Scarecrow Solomon Grundy The Maggia London New York Mr Zsasz The Enforcers Shocker The Masters of Evil Ferver Grail Maximus the Mad Sinestro The Matrix Ultron MI:13 Captain Britain Britannia Mark Spector The Invisibles Andrew Bennett Pandora Molotok Zashchity The Baroness Black Widow Omega Red N Natural Selection Killer Frost Poison Ivy The New Gods Arensnuphis The Sphinx The New Kings Kraven Man-Ape Cheetah The Nova Corps Ko-Rel Zenith O Onslaught Brainstorm Ravager The Order Madame Masque Overkill Absorbing Man Cheetah Deathstroke P The Palatine Guard Fade Magdelana Pandora The Phalanx Hercules Wonder Woman Powerplay Deadpool Fatality R The Raven The Black Witch The Hobgoblin Morgan Le Fey The Red Lanterns Atrocitus Bleez Vex S The Serpent Society Asp Scorched Earth Juggernaut The Shadowpact Elsa Bloodstone Morbius Nightfall Tarot Shadowspire Lady Vic The Sh'iar Imperial Guard Binary Fang Praetor Smasher Titan Vulcan S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury Dum Dum Dugan Dragon Wing Eagle Wing Blaze Captain Marvel Green Lantern Vision Hawk Wing Dum Dum Dugan Ironheart Miss America Manta Wing Aqualad Dolphin Owl Wing Dr Henry Pym Dr Nemesis Jocasta Vision Phoenix Wing Smasher Raven Wing Ant-Man Hawkeye Spider-Woman Venom Shogun Elite Karma Karyoku Nemesis Sunfire The Sinestro Corps Sinestro The Sinister Six Dr Octopus The Wizard The Sōhei Kirika Silver Samurai Sons of Death Achebe Bushman Sons of Eblis Erlik Nazf S.T.A.R. Labs Africa Cyborg Australia The Flash Stark Technologies San Francisco Ironman London Ironheart The Starjammers Corsair Star Sapphires Ardent Strontium Dogs Khlystek Lobo Squadron Supreme Mandate Satine Seeker The Syndicate Boomerang Golden Glider Occultress T The Thieves Guild Catwoman Gambit The Thunderbolts Batroc Boomerang The Titans Katana The Flash Ranger Red Tornado The Teen Titans Aquagirl Cyclone Terra Wonder Girl The Tribes of the Moon Meane Shanna TriCore Dynamics E.V.A. Fantomex Lex Luthor Tsunami Barracuda Ocean Master Torrent The Tyrinum Citadel Darkseid Ferver Grail U The Ultimates Black Bolt Darkhawk Praetor Scuttlebutt Silver Surfer Union of Harmony Triad Scarlet V The Vigil Huntress Zarda Zatanna W The Warriors Dr Mist Isis Northwind Wayne Industries Batman The White Rabbit Gang White Rabbit The Wild Pack Illume Silver Sable Skein The Winter Guard Black Widow Colossus Red Earthquake X X-Factor Manifold Tempest X-Force Kiwi Black M Mystique Nightcrawler The X-Men Cyclops Longshot Forge Rogue Cyber Y The Yakuza Emiko Shado The Yūsei Botherhood Sutoku Lady Deathstrike Z Races Atlantean Djinn Dragon Maere Seraph Undead Vampyre Variant Yeti The United Kingdom & Ireland The United Kingdom Ireland Europe France Germany Italy Vatican City Spain Greece Themyscira The Latverian Empire Latveria Symkaria Transylvania Transia Markovia Romania Eastern Europe Poland Chechnya Scandinavia Denmark Norway Finland Sweden Greenland Iceland Switzerland Utopia Russia Canada The United States South America The New Mexican State Mexico Venezuela Columbia Brazil Argentina Chile Peru India & Pakistan The Middle-East Iran Israel Saudi Arabia Africa Wakanda Kahndaq The Congo South America Genosha Asia Japan China Gamorra Island Vietnam Madripoor Oceania Australia New Zealand The Pacific Ocean Lemuria The Atlantic Ocean The Kingdom of Atlantis Antarctica The Savage Land Past Earth Age of Magic Future Earth Age of X End Age Category:Browse Category:Mutate Category:Magic Category:Symborg